A wide variety of male condoms or prophylactic devices are known for use in disease prevention and to safeguard against pregnancy. In the past such devices have been tight fitting to prevent accidental dislodgment during coitus. Furthermore, in order to be rupture proof the wall thickness of membrane material forming the pouch of such male condoms has resulted in loss of sensation by the male user during coitus.
Other loose fitting condoms have been proposed for female use including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,591 and 3,536,066. Both of these patents disclose pouches of a diameter much larger than that of the glans penis and they do not include pouch on pouch means capable of producing stimulation of the surface of a glans penis during coitus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,542 discloses a condom with a thickened wall portion at the condom tip for stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,808 issued Apr. 22, 1980 discloses an ornamental design in which the pouch of a male condom has outwardly directed bulges. However, the bulges are not arranged so as to stimulate the surface of a glans penis during coitus.
None of the aforesaid patents include a condom with a pouch on pouch arranged to produce a rolling action on the most sensitive region of the glans penis.